1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit breaker, and more particularly to an air circuit breaker with a self-locking function after manually setting a breaking code.
2. Description of Related Arts
Circuit breaker is a very important electrical equipment and is widely applied on electricity management field. However, circuit breaker has disadvantages as follows.
In terms of the functions of the conventional circuit breakers, if maintenance workers haven't finished maintenance after cutting the power, and the circuit breaker is closed at this time, not only the power grid will break down, but also the lives of the works will be threatened. At present, two measures have been taken by power stations. The first one is opening the circuit breaker before the maintenance workers go out, and hanging on a warning board. In this measure, the warning board is easy to be ignored by the works of the power station. If the switch is incorrectly closed, the lives of the worker will be threatened. The second measure is locking the circuit breaker, and unlocking the circuit breaker and closing the switch after the maintenance workers go back. In this measure, safe problem is solved, but backing time of the workers is long and the efficiency is low.
In view of the above disadvantages, the present invention is invented after a lot of researches and practices.